Warriorclan
Cocohearts clan. Please ask me to make or adopt a cat. Warrior apprentice They are a often any colour of cat. There origin can come from anywhere, but most of them are born there. System Warrior clan works a little different, because of their territory. They have one great leader, the great leaders mate, who will be the reprsentive of the kits and queens, their deputy, and children who might become the next great deputy. That's where the similar stuff ends. The great leader only has one life, and they control the smaller groups, and the council. The council is the reprstaives of the little things, including the smaller leaders and deputy's that control the smaller groups. The night warriors watch over the territory at night, and collect prey in the area. The smaller groups are protocols at day, or sometimes at night, where they hunt prey for their groups, and sometimes other groups, they protocol, or at war, the great leader orders them to do things(example, add Blue group to guards). The small groups have runners, which go to the camp to warn them of threats or bring back good news. Guards watch the kits, and take care of the kits. Elders become guards, because they think there good with kits. They often don't have names, only going by Warrior 1 or Great Deputy. Great Leader: Stormwinner the great leader Great Deputy: Great Deputy Reprsentives Medicine cat/Medcicnce in training Rep. of night warriors/watchers(there the same thing) Rep. of guards, queens and kits(they are Great leaders mate) Groups Red group: Leader, deputy, runner, Warrior 1, Warrior 2, Warrior 3, warrior in training(mentor is Warrior 1) There are four groups. Red group, Blue group, White/black group, and Yellow/orange group. Each of them look like that. Some can have names(example, Scissor Slice, a former Loner, now in Blue group). Maybe they got nicknames for each other, and they stuck. Now, the leader call them that. Warrior clan does not encourage names though. The only reason the Great leader has a name is what they did to earn it. Its there reward for doing something that made them the great leader. (Example, Stormwinner went around the territory all by himself to protect it. Then, instead of eating, he was stubborn and went to guard the kits. He finally ate the smallest piece of prey he caught himself.) Guards Night warriors Territory and camp They live in the center of a twoleg(downtown) place. They have few resources, but the ones they have are well stocked in. Garages, water fountain on the twolegs territory, the small places of forest where gangs of cats and loners live, all the secret little places, its all fine and dandy. But around their territory are many gangs of cats, kittypets, loners, rouges who want to cause trouble. Heck there's even rumors around the loners that there is a gang on the roofs, protecting them from Warriorclan, and far to the north, a little piece of forest, there's a dangerous gang stealing everything- to food, even kits- called Hisses gang, causing trouble for a good place to live if your no in a gang or in Warriorclan. To get to their camp, go to a western door that's in the middle of two buildings. It has been a little chipped at the bottom, and its very good to let a at in. Once you enter it, theirs a small alleyway between the buildings, and it goes both way. Once you get to the middle of it, look left. There should be a little clearing. In the middle of the clearing, there is the prey pile, where all the groups put there prey. Each group has a little place to sleep. At the end of the clearing, a little window is opened, and that is where the Great Leaders, and the council lives. The kits camp is on the other side of the road, in a clearing between two other buildings. Its one way in. There's another prey pile for the kits. Its a small clearing, and at the back of it, the kits go in a small hole made by mice, and inside is the hatchery to sleep in. They stay there until seven years old, then go to the main camp. There's a small dumpster on the left side of the camp, where the guards(NOT QUEENS!) sleep until they have to watch the kits, even at night. Some night warriors go there if none of the guards slept the day. Category:Fan made clans Category:Content (cocoheart)